


Stress Relief

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blatant smut, Dom!Equius, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Sub!Eridan, flushed quadrant, matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Equius relieve the stress of playing the game in the only way matesprits can; hardcore power-play sex with cuddling afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be sorry for writing this.  
> (Dedicated to my lovely rp-partner and girlfriend, turn-the-colors down on Tumblr.)

Everything below Eridan’s ribcage hurts the next day, Equius’ bulge still buried to the hilt in him when he awakens. The lowblood had taken him last night, hard and fast and relentless. It had been rough and exciting and exhilarating, the adrenalizing situation finding them in almost every position in the book. Eridan manages to shift a little in Equius’ grip, the blue-blooded troll still out cold. They had been in the middle of a less vigorous fuck when they’d drifted off, Equius’ thrusts eventually stopping as he fell asleep with his bulge still in the other troll.

As he had promised, Equius had been STRONG all night, fucking him in ever different position until past four in the morning with only short breaks between. It had been just what Eridan had needed after Feferi broke their moirallagience, someone to boss him around and yank him down a few notches. 

Equius had proven more than a lovely solution, taking him with both speed and strength. The other troll had wanted it, calling Equius names like ‘master’ and ‘sir’ or even going so far as to call him a highblood. The names had only spurred him on, making Equius move to take him harder. He had replied with his own titles for Eridan, repeatedly calling him ‘his slut’, although he didn’t seem too keen on letting him sleep with anyone else.

Eridan had liked it, and that was the bottom line. He had wanted Equius to do exactly what he had done, and it had served his purpose. He was exhausted, and it was sure to be late in the afternoon. The highblood sat up slowly, pulling himself free of the bulge he was impaled on. Equius groaned in his sleep and nestled between Eridan’s shoulder blades, his arms still heavy around Eridan’s waist. 

The slightly smaller troll yawned and sat up with a tiny whimper, relishing the pain after all the pleasure he’d received the night before. He yawned again, rubbing at his eyes, looking down at himself. His chest, stomach, thighs, and neck were covered in bruises, hickeys from Equius’ bites and nips. 

Eridan smiled fondly and rolled over, lying down in Equius’ arms again and placing his face against the other’s neck. He breathed in the familiar scent of sweat and milk, reveling in the other’s heavily muscled arms. The highblood yawned for the third time, drifting a little. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, highblood?” Equius’ voice echoed in his ear slow and deep.

The other chuckled softly, nuzzling closer. “Of course I did. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have let you do what you did to me.” He replied, smiling against his neck.

“Good. I enjoyed myself as well.” Equius said, amused at the dried blue and violet genetic material all over them and the recupracoon. 

Eridan’s smile slipped as he felt one of Equius’ hands slide down his back to cup his ass, a single finger pressing into his nook and using that leverage to pull him into his lap as he rolled over onto his back. “Cod…don’t you ever get enough, master?” He asked with a quiet moan, pushing back onto his finger.

Equius chuckled into Eridan’s hair before laying back fully and looking him square in the eye. “But of course not, my handsome little slut. You’re mine, after all. I can take you when I want to.”

The higher-blooded troll shuddered, eyes falling half-lidded. “Of course, sir. I’m just rather sore from last night.” 

Equius’ confidence faltered. “Are you alright?” He asked, voice layered with concern.

Eridan leaned in to give him a short Eskimo kiss. “Yes. I’ll be fine.” He leaned closer to nibble at the corner of Equius’ lips. “Want another round?”

Equius’ bulge began to stir to life at that, and he smiled, cobalt eyes darkening as his pupils blew up. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, voice deeper than usual.

Eridan purred a little as one of the other’s hands came up to circle the base of his horn. “Mm…then please do…” He murmured, bending to burrow his face in the crook of Equius’ neck.

The larger troll smiled devilishly and continued massaging his horns, alternating between them and kissing the side of Eridan’s neck as he went. When Eridan’s nook was dripping, his bulge pressing against Equius’ thigh, he slowly shifted them, easing his own bulge into Eridan. 

The sea prince moaned aloud, the noise muffled by Equius’ neck, and sat back, drawing his bulge deeper. Equius groaned softly in response, hands drifting down to grope at Eridan’s ass and pull him down even further. When Equius was sheathed all the way inside Eridan’s nook, he began to rock his hips, slowly and confidently. 

Eridan growled in pleasure and pushed down until they started a rhythm, moving leisurely together. After a few minutes of going slow and steady, Equius sat up and sat back against the head board. “Ride me, Ampora.”

The highblood gazed at him in shock, then fell into the swing of the previous night. “Yes, master.” He purred, grabbing onto the other’s shoulders and using them to roll his hips, fucking himself on the other’s bulge. 

“There, that’s it. Good, Ampora, yes…” Equius praised in a low voice, hands gliding over the other’s back and caressing his minute dorsal fin. 

Eridan’s back arched at the stimulation, pushing down and forward at the same time in an attempt to find his sweet spot. When he did find it, he tossed his head back and began riding Equius harder, causing the other to grunt with pleasure and exertion. 

They came in synch, together, and with identical gasps of each other’s names. Equius shakily lifted Eridan off him and placed him on the bed, gently winding his arms around him and pulling to his chest. “Mm. That was nice.” He murmured, kissing the crown of Eridan’s head.

“Yes. It was.” Eridan mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes and snuggling up to the other. 

Equius smiled before stroking the other’s hair, sending him to sleep and following him close behind.


End file.
